Something 'bout his woman
by celticstarwolf
Summary: There's just something about coming home and finding his girlfriend dressed in his shirt. Please R&R thank you


A.N: ok so I just had to add something a bit naughty for these two. Set sometime in the sixth season once Penelope wises up and dumps Lynch… maybe. Not sure if there will be more but hey who knows which way the muse blows it's also quite long and now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Something 'bout his woman

"We finished packing up sweetness and heading for the airport in minutes," Derek Morgan stated eagerness in his voice to get back home to his woman. He could hear her working away in her lair the light tapping of the keys he could just imagine the smile on her face her legs crossed under her desk with no shoes on her feet. The image bringing a smile to his handsome face at the prospect of getting home to her.

"Goody cause mama has something special planned for her chocolate drop tonight," Penelope cooed into the phone.

Granted the case hadn't been overtly hard even if all cases were a pain in the ass but this time the unsub refused to play nice and because of that they'd spent three extra days tracking the sicko after he'd escaped. Granted they could've left that part up to the locals but the team didn't want something of that sort hanging over their heads and Hotch knew that none of them would have gotten any rest or thought clearly until then.

Now, a full week later her super heroes were returning home exhausted but happy that another bad guy was taking off the streets.

"Really… so what's the surprise Goddess?"

"Na uh handsome I'm not telling you till you bring your rock hard sexy body home and into my waiting willing arms only then will you find out what I have planned hot stuff."

"You little tease get me all worked up then nothing to show for it."

"Who you callin' a tease Derek Morgan I distinctly remember your phone call from last night got me all hot and bothered and then hung up tired my ass," she huffed into her headset a slight pout on her lips.

"Now put that lip away baby girl you know what happens when you pout."

"You're all talk my Super fox, yup all talk and no action much like last night."

"Penelope," he groaned wishing she'd stop mentioning last night. Sure he'd gotten her all worked up then had to disconnect but leaving out the fact that Reid had came back early and almost caught him.

"No don't Penelope me sugar pants it was grossly unfair of you."

"And yet you're the one giving me a surprise," he shot back a grin spreading across his lips knowing that he'd got her.

She paused for effect making him second guess himself before, "Well it's not just for you honey bun."

He perked up at that, "Really now mama tell me more."

"Nope not gonna say one more thing in fact the only thing I will tell you… well two things. The first is I love you and the second one you can ponder my sexy statuesque crime fighter is… t-shirt," click.

Derek pulled his cell from his ear giving the offending object a confused look before closing and replacing it on his hip. _'T-shirt was she serious,'_ he thought racking his brain for any clue.

"Hey Morgan wheels up get the lead out," Rossi shouted from across the parking lot.

Jogging to catch up duffle bag slung over his shoulder his mind still firmly placed with Penelope and her surprise.

About a half an hour into the flight Derek's phone beeped signaling that he had received a text message.

Flipping it open and pressing a few well worn buttons he damn near chocked on his tongue when the picture finished downloading. Penelope stood in their apartment dressed in one of his button down dress shirts, only a few well chosen buttons were closed, red hair hanging loose around her cherub face, legs sinfully bare a look of pure passion and lust on her face. The caption read. **Do you like big daddy?** He wanted to nod and have his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth but then he remembered where he was and with whom and reached up to wipe the drool off his chin.

"Whatch lookin at Morgan?" Prentiss asked plopping down beside him on the bench seat trying to get a look at his phone.

Swiftly he snapped the cell closed before she could see anything, "None of your business Emily now go back to your seat."

"Touchy who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" she asked a deep scowl marring her face.

"I may have inadvertently walked in on something last night causing this little display of anger," piped in Reid with a mischievous grin.

"Do tell," Emily returned turning her big brown eye towards the resident genius.

"Nothing to tell," Derek choked out glaring daggers at Reid.

"Oh I beg to differ," Spencer added raising an eye brow to show that he knew more than Derek thought.

"Kid if you value your life and money…" Derek began but was interrupted by JJ this time.

"You'll spill everything you know," JJ stated coming to sit across from Derek and Emily.

Derek could do nothing but look menacing as Reid began to explain.

"Well I was coming back from," he paused giving Emily a quick but telling look in Morgan's case that something more was going on between the two. "And I heard a few noises coming from our room."

Secretively Derek rested his phone beside his hip and with one hand texted Penelope back.

_BG, we r in big trouble._

A few minutes later, **Y? What happened?**

_Reid's big mouth_

**How so**

_He heard_

** Oh well**

** '**Oh well was she crazy?' Derek thought refocusing his attention.

Just in time to hear Emily asked, "What kind of noises did you hear?"

"Moaning and lots of it," Reid response a wicked grin on his face.

"That could've been coming from anywhere kid in a place like that with those thin walls. You just though it was me. Besides where were you for two hours after we wrapped up from the night?" Morgan countered his own self assured grin pulling at his lips.

"That's none of your business Morgan," Reid responded a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Wrong question I think," Derek said wanting to test his theory. "More to the fact of the matter is who were you with and is that person apart of this team?"

"Shut up Morgan," Reid mumbled trying not to look in Emily's direction.

Derek laughed having put two and two together just by the looks and brief touches they'd been shooting one another through out this case he knew whom Reid had been with the night in question.

"Positively scandalous," JJ commented, "I love it. So tell me Derek do you know who this special lady of Spence's is?"

Morgan cocked a questioning eye brow in Reid's direction before saying, "I have my guesses but I rather not say."

"Party pooper," the lithe blonde stated crest fallen. But she perked up, "Since there was no woman in your room Morgan who were you on the phone with? New girl friend?"

Her name was on the tip of his wet tongue but he'd promised Penelope that they'd tell the team together when they were ready, cause she nor he wanted to share what they had at the moment with anyone but themselves. "You could say that?" he answered vaguely.

Typing out one last message, _We safe. _

Of course he wasn't expecting the message he got back. Another picture text except this time Penelope was sitting on their bed, a cream colored sheet haphazardly covering her creamy white body. Exposing one pale breast and thigh her right hand behind her head, a big smile stretched across her ruby lips. Below she'd wrote **All 4 u HS. **

Yup it was official she was trying to kill him or at the very least make him so painfully hard and aroused that the whole damn team would notice and start to ask questions. Like he didn't have enough of that all ready.

So he sent back, _U trying 2 kill me BG _

**Lol no having fun**

_Hells no woman_

He couldn't believe her but then again this was Penelope he was talking to he should've known better and for that matter he wouldn't want her any other way.

**Good miss U. Call me**

Derek sighed, a quick glance around the cabin noting that everyone was deep in their own little worlds. JJ perusing through her phone most likely looking at the recent pictures of Henry that Will sent her. Rossi and Hotch were like usual deep in conversation while Reid kept glancing at Emily over his book and vise versa. He grinned at that happy for once that Spencer may have found someone to share his life with instead of loneliness the kid had been starting on.

Slowly so as to not attract much attention Derek stood and walked towards the back stopping at the bathroom and slipping inside.

Pressing and holding 2 he waited for her to pick up.

_"About time my sexy chocolate drop. What took you so long?" _

"Twenty questions is what kept me beautiful."

_"Oh poor baby want me to kiss it and make it all better?" _

"Yes damn it and start at the top."

_"Why not the middle lover… see how many licks it takes to get to your gooey center?" _

"Penelope," he drug out feeling his jeans grow a bit too tight.

_"Or I could start at the top slowly kiss my way down your rock hard body stopping first to encircle those sexy flat nipples of yours. What'd say hot stuff you game?" _

Oh hells yes he was game, but not here and most definitely not like this. In normal circumstances he'd be up for a little phone sex but that was when the cases would drag on and he hadn't seen his goddess for weeks. No right now what he needed more was her and not his damn hand.

"Now mama save that kind of talk for when I get home so you can put that mouth to better use."

_"So very true my scrumptious chocolate lollipop. There are so many ways I can use my mouth for instance to trail wet kisses down your back stopping to trace every fine inch of your tattoo with just the tip of my tongue."_

A deep groan left his parted lips his hands itching to run threw her red hair while she took him deep into the cavern of her heated mouth. "Good God woman what are you trying to do to me?"

She giggled, _"Wouldn't you like to know handsome."_

"Yes damn it. You're teasing the hell out of me baby girl and you know what they say about pay back?"

_"Humm that it can be most enjoyable with the right person but then wouldn't this be me… paying you back."_

"We'll see about that one sweetness. Just you wait till I get home I'll have you screaming so loud the neighbors will be callin' the police."

_"Promises, promises Derek Morgan that's all you have,"_ she teased knowing full well that she was getting him all worked up. _"While I on the other hand all ways deliver. Like the time just a few weeks ago… humm I can still remember the way you looked with your back pressed up against Hotch's bedroom wall legs spread, face sexily scrunched up ready to… but then I do so enjoy devouring my meal slowly."_

She wanted to play well he'd give it right back. "As I remember I had you stretched out on our couch the next day whimpering and trashing about begging me to let you come. You're so beautiful when you let go for me. You're eyes dark and demanding reaching for me to take you. To thrust home and fill you make you whisper my name into my ear as you come."

_"Derek…"_ came her breathy reply and he knew without a doubt what she was doing on the other end of the phone line.

"Yes baby girl?"

_"So good don't stop."_

"Sorry honey but papa's got to. But don't you worry Goddess I will _deliver_ whole heartedly when I get home you can count on that." click

He knew he was being evil but phone sex just wasn't something he wanted right at the moment. Not when he had a gorgeous red headed spit fire at home waiting on him.

Slipping in quietly Derek noticed that most lights were off only the faint glow from their office and the kitchen remained. A smile crept across his face remembering when he'd asked her to move in not a few short weeks ago before the last case had taken him away. They'd managed to pack, unpack and set up all her belongs in his bigger, safer and even closer to work two bedroom apartment. The move made it so much easier for the both of them though they still hadn't told the team, together just felt right.

Granted Derek had always thought he'd never settle down, never find the perfect woman who could fill his heart and soul but that was before he'd met Penelope. Now all he could see was her, children and a nice four bedroom house to live out the rest of his life.

Shaking his head at the idea he grinned pulling his jacket off, dropping his duffle bag on the floor, keys and cell phone on the end table behind the couch. Before toeing off his shoes beside the door and noiselessly making his way towards their bedroom to lock up his gun then emptying out pockets, wallet on the dresser, and pulling his black t-shirt off his tired body.

Curiosity got the better of him and he padded down the short hallway and stopped in the doorway of their office. Penelope with her back towards him sat cross legged in his dark red button down dress shirt.

Slowly he stepped up behind her, lowering his head to just barely close enough to whisper, "Honey I'm home."

She squealed around in her chest to slap him on his bare chest. "Don't do that Derek."

When she went to slap him a second time he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms leaving the computer chair to swivel behind her. "I missed you Penelope," he answered before his lips descended to hers devouring and hungry.

On a sigh her lips parted as her own tongue sought out his. The feel of his half naked body pressed into hers sent shivers down her body. While his lips continued nibbling gently on hers feasting as if she was his last meal. And in truth he was hungry for her, starving for her soft touch, her sweet lilting voice. In his world of violence and darkness she was the bright spot that kept him going.

His fingers carded through her soft red curls pressing her mouth closer, teeth devouring, tongue soothing, hand's tenderly grasping her face in his callused rough palms. He couldn't get enough until air became an issue and even then he trailed his lips down her neck biting the smooth column before running his tongue over leaving a wet trail from her right cheek down to her collarbone. Were he sucked and nibbled feeling her small soft hands run the length of his back.

Languidly she opened her eyes when she felt the warmth of his breath ghost over the top swells of her breasts making them tighten and swell in anticipation of his lips. However that never came instead he trailed those wonderfully soft lips back up her neck stopping at her ear tracing the outer shell plunging in then nipping at the lobe.

"Now about those promises I made," he stated leaning her back just a fraction burying his face in the opening of her shirt. Whiskered cheeks grazing the sides of her lust breasts sending tingles of pleasure to shoot strait to her core, as his lips made a wet path downward passed the first two buttons. Only stopping when the button gathered fabric wouldn't let him go any farther.

"Baby don't you want to relax a bit first?" Penelope asked though in reality she hoped he'd say no. She'd missed him something awful in the week he'd been gone.

Being the first time without him in their apartment since moving in she'd found the nights almost unbearable deprived of his warmth. She'd grown attached to having him wrap his arms tight around her body, her face buried in his chest one of his hands resting on her butt while the other cradled her shoulders. Granted most mornings they'd wake up opposite, Penelope lay facing the window with Derek spooned behind her one of his legs between her thighs one hand resting just below her right breast.

He grinned against her flesh, "I'm relaxing just fine baby girl. Now can I talk you into giving me my surprise?"

"What you didn't like your pictures?"

"Oh I loved them Goddess especial the first one with you in my shirt just like you are now. I swear woman you look better in my cloths than I do. But then there is one other way I love you better…"

Penelope arched an eye brow, "Really do tell?"

And before she could get the last word out Derek righted her and grasped the top sides of the material giving a sharp tug sending buttons flying every where. Placing rough palms against the naked pale flesh of her shoulders teasingly slow he pushed the shirt off then down her arms letting the garment fall to the floor around their feet.

"Something like this," he answered lowering his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat sliding his tongue downward.

She gasped at the electric feel of his soft lips, her eyes fluttered closed as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck pressing his face into her skin. "Derek please."

He didn't listen to her breathy plea instead he used his right hand to push the leather computer chair out of his way walking her backwards into the mahogany desk behind her. When her legs hit sold wood he pressed her back making her sit almost naked except for her pale yellow panties atop the desk. His hands sliding down her rib cage to her thighs parting them and wedging his body between feeling the heat radiating from her core making him groan. While his lips assaulted the tender flesh of her chest gliding down the pale white swells with their dusky rose tipped nipples pebbled under the attention. Raising his head as his hands came up to cup both heavy lush bounties that over flowed his hands. His fingers tweaking, tugging and pinching the nubs till they were hard pebbles behind his digits.

"Beautiful," he murmured huskily before enclosing his heated mouth around one taut peak.

"Derek…" she drew out throwing her head back both hands coming up to cup the back of his head holding him close.

"Tasty to," he grinned nipping gently while the other hand massaged her right beast. His right hand traveled south fingers languidly brushing over her damp underwear.

He grew harder at the moist feel knowing he was the reason. He could barely control his own desire when her right hand traveled down the length of his spine blunt nails scratching a path of fire on his over heated skin. He growled at the sensation sucking harder on her plucked nipple before switching making a wet pathway between as his right hand came up to cup her left breast, his left hand slid down her side teasingly slow, before one finger traced the outer edge of her panties.

He heard Penelope suck in a breath when that same finger snuck under the edge to lightly tease her, running the rough digit over her swollen heat. Her short springy curls teasing his finger as he added a second moving slow up and down her clef coating his fingers in her essence.

"Derek please it's been to long," she panted out hands clutching his trim waist feeling the bulge in his jeans against her thigh.

The devil in her wanted a little pay back therefore she trailed her hand around the waist band of his jeans downward to cup him through the denim material. Hearing his sharp intake of breath brought a satisfying grin to her face which was short lived as he plunged two fingers deep inside her welcoming heat.

"I agree baby girl that it has," he answered plopping her breast from his mouth with a wet kiss. He began a slow rhythm with his fingers running the length of her labia circling her clit deliberately lagging not giving her the pressure she wanted.

He could feel her hips start to buck against his hand knowing she wanted the friction needed to feel him, but he refused to give in just yet. That was of course when Penelope decided to turn the tables once again.

Since he refused to give her what she wanted Penelope took matters into her own hands by continuing her own path back up to the button of his jeans popping the metal catch and burying her hand deep inside. Feeling his crispy hairs brush against her palm sending fire to her already in flamed body her stomach tighten in response to both his deep lust filled groan and the feel of his hot hard member in her palm.

She gave him a gentle squeeze before stroking the length from base to tip. Knowing that her ministrations were driving him crazy as he picked up the pace with his own fingers driving inside her harder deeper. A feral growl draws forth from his lips as he ripped her panties from her body tossing them over his shoulder and burying his fingers back into her moist welcoming heat.

Not able to wait any longer Penelope slipped her hand back out from caressing him to unzip his jeans and roughly pushing them from his lean hips boxers subsequently followed them before slipping back just a fraction groaning when his fingers slipped from her depths to wrap her legs around his waist.

An easy fix as she pushed with her heel's into his ass moving him forward while she moved towards him, his hardened cock slipping deep inside as a sigh of pleasure left her lips and she bought her heat filled brown eyes up to his near black passion filled glaze.

"Home," was the only word he could utter while starting a slow pace pulling nearly out of her before slamming back home placing his hands on either side of her body.

However that pace didn't last but a few strokes as her welcoming heat surrounded him causing the little control he did have to snap and his pace to speed up.

"Yes baby right there," she cooed tightening her hold on his waist slipping her hands down his muscular chest feeling the muscles jump and flex under her touch.

"Like that do you Goddess," he answered right hand moving from beside to pinch her pebbled nipple before moving downward. Fingers slipping between their joined bodies pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger feeling her jump and spasm around him.

Penelope could do nothing more than nod as she felt her orgasm build deep inside. Reaching up she dragged his mouth down to herself sealing her lips with his tongues dueling for dominance, teeth clashing in their passionate battle.

With one last brush of his callused thumb against her clit Penelope exploded around him sending him spiraling into his own orgasm with a deep groan.

Lips still locked as they slowly regained control of their breathing Penelope lowered her legs, but Derek stopped her mid withdraw.

"I'm not finished with you yet Penelope," he breathed against her lips his hands going under her ass as he kicked off the rest of his cloths lifted her up and carried her back to there bedroom.

"Welcome home handsome…"

"And what a welcome home it is," he grinned cheekily at her.

She slapped his ass feeling the taunt muscles flex as he walked, "And to think it's not even finish yet my handsome prince and if you play your cards right it may never be over."

That one statement made him pause. "What are you saying Penelope?"

She leaned up to whisper, "Yes my husband I'll marry you."

"Well hot damn beautiful it looks like we'll have to tell the team pretty soon."

All Penelope could do was grin as he lowered her down into their bed and continued their love making through out the night.

The end…


End file.
